An SoC is an integrated circuit (IC) that includes a number of computer components on a single chip substrate. An SoC may include any number of component blocks (e.g., intellectual property blocks or IP blocks) that perform a function, such as graphics processing, memory management, general or special-purpose processing, etc. The SoC may also include a fabric to connect the various IP blocks with each other intra-chip communication) or with components external to the SoC (e.g., inter-chip communications) via an interconnect (e.g., bus).